


Burnin' For You

by late_night



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Healer!Eggsy, M/M, Post-Movie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's always been able to heal people. At least as long as he could remember he could. All he had to do was tough out their injury for them. It was all fine. </p><p>Then Harry fucking Hart had to go get his dumb arse shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I don't even know where the fuck this came from. Whatever.
> 
> NOTE: Un'betaed and unbritpicked also I am so fucking American I'm ashamed of myself sometimes. So if theres any weird Americanisms in there. 
> 
> TITLE: Burnin' For You by Blue Oyster Cult

The first time he healed someone, he was five.

He was home with his mum while his dad was off at work, they had been in the kitchen, she was cooking dinner while he played on the floor with his toys.

“Ow, shit,” his mother hissed out through her teeth, not really worrying about swearing around her five year old when she had just accidentally taken a knife to her palm while cutting up some carrots. Eggsy looked up from his toys at his mother's yelp of pain and cocked his head to the side in confusion while Michelle hurried over to the sink and ran water over the cut.

“Mum are you alright?” he asked, eyes shining with concern in a way that Michelle had never seen in a child that young. Eggsy was always a bit different from other children she’d seen but she assumed he’d grow out of it. She never knew just how special Eggsy truly was until that day.

Eggsy had tottered up from his spot on the floor and walked over to her grabbed her hand. His eyes shone and he smiled up at her before letting out his own whimper of pain.

It took Michelle a minute to catch on the what had happened. She was aware of the pain in her own hand but the feeling abandon her as she heard Eggsy whimper of pain. Why would he be in pain.

 **S** he looked him over and noticed the blood that was dripping from the hand that didn’t have a hold of hers.

“Eggsy!” she said, eyes wide before she picked him up and set him on the counter. She put his cut hand under the water before rushing off to the bathroom to search for some heavy duty wraps and some antiseptic. She quickly cleaned up his cut and put him in the living room.

It was then she had noticed that her own cut had vanished like it had never existed.

She then looked over to Eggsy who was quickly falling asleep on the couch.

The cut was in the same spot on his hand as it had been on hers.

* * *

When Lee got home, the first thing Michelle did was recount her story. His face remained mostly neutral through it and Eggsy was awaking on the couch.

“Daddy?”

“Hello dear,” Lee said, getting up from where he and Michelle were sitting at the table. “Mummy says that you got quite the cut today.”

Eggsy blinked once then twice.

“Mummy was hurt,” he said in a voice that could only belong to an innocent child. “Then I fixed her.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lee said.

“Why?”

Lee rubbed his back. “Because now you’re hurt.”

“But mummy isn’t anymore,” Eggsy said.

“Mummy can handle it,” Lee said.

Eggsy let out a yawn.

“Let’s get you to bed now, Eggsy,” Lee said before scooping him up and carrying him to his room.

Lee gently kissed Eggsy’s forehead. “You need to be careful in the future,son. You could seriously hurt yourself with an ability like that.”

His father never fully understood why or how he had that ability, Eggsy would think nearly 25 years into the future. On the flip side, he never fully understood where it came from either.

* * *

It was three years after that when a man in a suit came to the house. Eggsy was eight and all he knew was that his mum was sad. He didn’t really use his ability much, mostly because whenever mum or dad had been hurt, they purposefully hid it from Eggsy on fear of his healing them.

Eggsy had figured it out though, when he made someone else stop hurting, he got whatever hurt they had. It seemed like such a small price to pay for his mum or dad to stop feeling pain.

“And take care of your mum, too,” Then he left without another word. Eggsy didn’t know this, but it’d be another 17 years before he ever saw the man he would come to know as Harry Hart.

Once the man was gone Eggsy had studied the small token in his hands with a cocked head and curious eyes. It was small, about the size of his palm. Flipping it over he saw the engraved numbers on the back of it. A date.

Those must have been the numbers that the man in the suit was referring to.

Setting the medal aside he quickly got up and tottered over to where his mother was on the couch, tears in her eyes, her head hung down. His eyes scanned over her, trying to figure out why she hurt so much with no hurt in sight.

Finally giving up he put his hand in hers. He tried to heal but nothing changed, his mum still had tears in her eyes and he voice was still sad and broken.  

He tries again. And again. Nothing.

“I don’t think you can make this one go away Eggsy,” she murmured to him, taking her son in her arms.

His presence could take the edge off perhaps. But he couldn’t make it go away.

He never quiet could make it go away.

* * *

One memorable time where Eggsy let his ability show was when he was 11. He’d just started school for the year. This was where he met Ryan. Ryan was the same age as him and just as lost as Eggsy felt at that age. His mum hadn’t really improved over the years and he was on his own for a lot of the time. She was either working on in her room alone or of on a date that Eggsy would inevitable scare off, or try to scare off anyways.

He’d been walking home, alone as usual, when he heard a loud scream and a distinct thud. Following the noise he found Ryan, also alone on the ground, clutching his ankle in the shade of a tree in the small park. He’d seen the boy before, going to and from school, but never actually met him or knew anything about him, other than that his name was Ryan.

But here they were, staring at each other, one clutching his ankle and the other looking at him with a look of curiosity.

“I fell out of the tree,” Ryan eventually muttered.

Eggsy nodded and looked at his ankle, it was twisted and bruised, it truly looked like it hurt. Not really thinking about it Eggsy went up to Ryan, sat next to him, ignoring the confused look he got, and gently touched the ankle. Ryan flinched back before Eggsy got a hold of him. He braced himself before letting the familiar feeling wash over him, followed by the sharp pain in his ankle was the bruises faded from Ryan’s ankle and reappeared onto his own.

He cried out before letting go of Ryan’s ankle and moving to rub at his own. Ryan’s eyes were wide.

“Did you just?"

“I, uhh, I jus’ looked like it hurt is all,” Eggsy said in explanation, still clutching at his own now injured ankle.

“And you just fixed it out of the kindness of your heart?”

“I guess so,” Eggsy grinned at Ryan who sighed. “I think I live closer than you. Let’s get me mum to look at it, ya?”

“Alright.”

As it turned out, it was sprained. Badly. Ryan’s mum managed to get it wrapped up nicely and get some ice on it before Ryan would walk him home. The two boys relaxed for a couple hours after a call to Eggsy’s mum before eventually, Ryan did escort Eggsy home.

“So how’d you do it?” Ryan asked as he slowed his pace to meet.

“I dunno,” Eggsy said. “It’s just something I’ve always been able to do. I can heal someone but the I get whatever hurt they had.”

“Do you heal all strangers on the streets or am I just special?”

Eggsy shrugged. “You looked like you were in pain.”

“Well I was but that don’t mean go throwing your own well-being to the wind.”

“I suppose.”

Ryan snorted, “You’re just too nice.” They finished their trek back to Eggsy’s flat in silence.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Eggsy’s mum said when they showed up at her door. “And thank your mum again for me please.”

“Wasn’t a problem,” Ryan grinned a toothy grin, despite missing a tooth or two before turning and heading back out the door.

And if he showed up the next day to collect Eggsy before going to school, well it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Jamal didn’t know. Not until he was seventeen years old and in a parkour accident with an arm that was probably broken. Ryan and Eggsy had been right behind him when he fell off the ledge of a roof after narrowly missing the edge to get ahold of. And that’s where Eggsy and Ryan found him.

“Shit bruv that hurts,” Jamal hissed as Eggsy and Ryan jumped down a much safer root than Jamal had. Eggsy was looking it over while Ryan narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s definitely broken.”

“Eggsy don’t you dare,” Ryan started out but Eggsy had already reached his hand out and placed it on Jamal’s arm. He heard Ryan’s frustrated sigh from behind him as that warm feeling washed over him quickly followed by the rush of pain from taking on Jamal’s broken arm.

“How?” Jamal said.

“It’s a long story,” Ryan growled out. “Help him up.” Jamal did so while Ryan put a hand to his back to steady him once he was on his feet. “Let’s get him to a clinic.”

“It’s been six years Eggsy,” Ryan shook his head in disapproval, “And you’re still too nice for your own good.”

It was about 15 minutes after midnight when they got back to the part of town they lived in.

“So that’s that then?” Jamal asked. “You can just heal an injury whenever?”  

“I guess if that’s what you want to call it,” Eggsy said. “I call it healing but it’s more like transferring the injury to me.”

“Doesn't seem safe.”  

“That’s what I’ve been saying for years,” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes in Eggsy’s direction who grinned sheepishly.

“I’ll be fine guys, really,” Eggsy said. “Look at it this way; least you got to sign the cast first.”

They both rolled their eyes at Eggsy before he turned and headed up towards his flat, Ryan and Jamal’s eyes never leaving him until the door shut behind him

* * *

 Dean was a right arsewhole. Eggsy saw it the instant his mum had brought him home. He had wanted to voice it from the moment he was out the door that first time. He just couldn’t. Not when his mum was smiling and laughing in a way he hadn’t seen since he was a kid.

Then at one point they’d gotten married and Eggsy still hated him. Hated how he practically bullied his mum into it and how he just got worse and worse as time went on. Hated how his mum’s smile and laughter quickly died out and grew to fear and dependency. His mum was better than that but he kept his judgements to himself, if only to keep Dean from taking it out on his mum.

He could handle it himself, his mum couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , but he’d silently take it in the background.

So he worked any odd jobs he could, just to bring some money to the house, any money. Dean drained all their expenses and any income Dean got was from illegal drug deals, Eggsy was sure of that. But even then Dean controlled at that cash and Eggsy wasn’t about to take handouts from him, even if he was forced to sometimes.

It had been after he got home from one of these jobs that he found his mum on the floor with a hard head injury. A cut on her forehead with a black eye. For all he knew there could have been a concussion in there somewhere too.

In an instant he was on the floor next to her, a gentle hand on her neck looking her over. He didn’t even hesitate to reach his other hand up to her head, only for her to smack it away with what little strength she had.

“Eggsy, _no_ ,” she said weakly.

“Mum,” he said back. “Please.” She didn’t have the energy to fight him off really, and Eggsy didn’t stop until all her injuries were gone. The world felt dizzy and spun, his eye hurt, god his eye hurt, and he could feel a trickle of blood dripping down his face. _Definitely a concussion_ , he thought distantly.

“Eggsy!” his mum said. Her own strength had come back after Eggsy took any injuries. She got up herself before mustering what strength she had to help him up and to his room. She then disappeared into the other room before coming back with an ice pack and wet rag.

It was a couple minutes before Michelle got him all patched up to the best of her abilities.

“I still think we should go to the clinic,” she said to him, gently running her fingers through his hair.

“No mum,” Eggsy said. “I’ll be fine.”

She sighed in defeat before telling Eggsy to yell for her if he needed anything before leaving Eggsy to sleep in peace.

It’d be a two or three months before he fully shook of the concussion.

* * *

Kingsman was a fine gig. Really it was. Harry was a godsend even though he did manage to get himself into a coma roughly a month into his training. He was tempted to just heal Harry and move on, really.

But on the other hand becoming Kingsman’s next lab experiment was not on his agenda of to dos really. And Merlin said he’d pull through, so Eggsy opted to believe him. Also, Eggsy had to get through the training if only to help his mum and little sister. So going and getting himself comatose was not really an option.

So he suffered through it, despite having the knowledge that he could make it go away, he didn’t. He held back, trained with the other candidates and resisted the urge to punch Charlie square in the face. Even if it would make him feel better.

Eggsy thought he was doing well. He hadn’t been sent home yet anyways, although he had no idea what “good” meant in a place like Kingsman.

He grinned when Harry finally woke up and promptly took the rest of the day with him, talking about his training, JB, whatever else came to mind really. Harry was back up to snuff within the next few days, already plotting out his next mission with Merlin, apparently going after Richmond Valentine. He didn’t know what it was fully about but he knew his place and his place was to not ask questions.

Eggsy wasn’t even required to help him out on this one. Harry healed on his own. As much as he had wanted to. His missed his mentor.

And ok, maybe he had some less-than-proper feelings towards him but it was nothing more than a crush. That’s all it was, just a crush. Nothing more, nothing less. Either way he was fine now, nothing more to worry about. The man bounced right back. Thus life moved on and he continued to train. Training continued to be mostly harmless, no one hurt themselves or anyone else other than a couple of occasional bruises. All was going well.

Then of course the levee broke and he had to fuck up somewhere. All because of a dog.

* * *

He had started to accept that Harry wasn’t coming back. This of course was around the time that he started to accept that his lust turned crush wasn’t just a crush and was more of actual hard love for the man. He hadn’t even known he was gay, or rather, bi. _The things you learn about yourself._ Eggsy thought to himself.

Of course his “acceptance” of Harry’s death was turned right around on its head when he found out that Harry was in fact, not dead. The bullet had hit Harry’s head in a way that narrowly missed the brain. But fact still stood that Harry-fucking-Hart was alive and hey, maybe it was that kind of movie. He had to laugh at it all.

Even now sitting at his bedside, the doctors didn’t know if he’d even pull through. They weren’t exactly hopeful about it, since he was _shot in the fucking face_ but they said there was a chance. It was about a one in a million chance, but a chance was a chance.

It seemed that Harry had a knack for getting into comas when Eggsy was around, being it was his second one since they’d met.

And that was only option A. To most everyone it was the only option. Just wait and hope. Eggsy of course knew option B.

He could make all this go away. There wasn’t anything stopping him. Not really. Jamal and Ryan would be fine, no looming jail sentence for either of them. Dean was out of his mum and sister’s lives and they had been set up in a nice cozy home, away from the rough neighborhood where he’d grown up. Daisy was already improving from her quiet self to the bright little talkative girl Eggsy knew she could be. Roxy had the spot in Kingsman that she most definitely deserved and Merlin was bouncing back in forth from taking care of Harry best he could and trying to put the remains of Kingsman back together but the end was still the same.

Merlin was Merlin, not Arthur and not a field agent. He could give Kingsman one of their much needed best back. Not some shoddy replacement trying to be just as good as the real thing. It could make up for everything. Not shooting the dog, Harry’s disappointment, not being anything more than a chav in a bespoke suit pretending to be one of them. Chester King had been right on that front anyways.

He could give Merlin his friend back and Harry most importantly, Harry would get his life back.

Eggsy could give the person he loved everything. It wasn’t like Harry would miss him. It wasn’t like Harry actually felt the same. After all wasn’t he just a charity case? A way to repay the father he vaguely remembered from the beginning of his childhood?

Eggsy knew the odds, he did this, he’d probably never recover. Somehow, if it meant Harry would live, he didn’t mind it. He blankly pulled out his phone and typed out a text to his mum. A simple ‘I love you.’ to her and Daisy. He momentarily wondered if he should send anything to Roxy or Merlin, hell even Jamal and Ryan, both of whom had been watching and protecting him since they found out about his ability. Ryan certainly kept him from healing, to this day saying that he was ‘too nice.

Maybe he was right. In that specific moment, it didn’t matter that he was, in fact, too nice. All that mattered was the fact that the love of Eggsy’s life, no matter how unrequited it was, was dying and Eggsy could fix it.

So he got up from his spot in the chair, laid his hand on Harry’s head, gently kissed him and he fixed it.

* * *

 Harry woke up in an instant. It wasn’t how one woke up from being shot. He knew he was in a hospital room and the entire mission at the church was clear in his memories, right up to stumbling out and meeting Valentine in the parking lot.

Yes, it was definitely not how you woke up from being shot. Harry’s been shot before and he’d never once woken up so clearly from it. He took stock quickly, nothing was missing from what he could feel but he was aware of a mass of something on his lap. A wet something.

His eyes widened when he looked down to see, slumped over on his lap, bleeding from a head wound. In an instant he searched for a call button, not really registering when he found it and blankly pushed it, chocolate eyes never leaving Eggsy.

The nurse came in in a rush, not expecting to find Harry up and wide awake, with Eggsy slumped over dead.

She quickly called for help before rushing over to where Harry and Eggsy were.

The rest was a blur, the next thing Harry could truly remember clearly was him in bed, Eggsy had been carted off to a doctor and Merlin was checking him over.

“I don’t,” he started out. “You’re fine. Like the wound never existed. Not even a scar.”

He figured as much. His head didn’t hurt, his vision was fine. There was no pain.

Not that wasn’t right, there was the pain in his heart of seeing Eggsy laying over his body, bleeding from a head wound that seemed to come out of no where.

Except it wasn’t really out of nowhere. Not really. The fact was that Eggsy had been bleeding right where Harry had been shot and now had a wound in his head that could only be caused by a bullet, as confirmed by Eggsy’s doctor, did not escape Harry’s notice.

Somehow he knew Eggsy was the cause of this. His Eggsy, now the one fighting for his life, had somehow healed him of his wounds. At a cost.

Merlin was blessedly silent as Harry turned thought over in his head. Harry knew logically they’d have to talk about it but that conversation could wait a little bit longer.

Once he was cleared by Merlin, rather hesitantly, he wandered down to where Eggsy’s doctor would be. A nurse had come in and told them that they had stabilized Eggsy but Merlin wouldn’t let him go immediately.

 _‘You just recovered from being shot Harry, no prancing around,’_ he had said. Harry had grumbly agreed.

But now he was free and the only thing he wanted to do was see Eggsy. His darling boy that he hadn’t seen in so long, or so it felt like.

He knew going in he wasn’t going to like what he saw. The doctor had said it was bad but hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things. Oh God his Eggsy, once bright and beautiful had been reduced to his, frail and unhealthily pale in a hospital bed. It didn’t look right on him. The bed looked too big for him. The bandages around his head made him look fragile.

Harry felt like throwing up. But he didn’t, he held up and slowly approached Eggsy’s limp form. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay long before the doctors came and inevitably chased him off.

 _“Darling.”_ His hand gently took Eggsy’s hand in his own and stifled a sob in his throat. Was this how Eggsy had felt, sitting by his side while he slowly wasted away? Was this how Eggsy felt, sitting there, not knowing whither he would live or not?

He had more questions than answers at this point, and the hows and whats of it all could wait.

He need to know the whys.

If this was Eggsy that somehow did this, why would he do this? Surely he would know he could die from it, but he went forward and did it anyways.

His mind remained in that loop of questions until Merlin came in and softly guided Harry out of the room and towards his office, sitting him down and pouring him a drink of scotch.

It was then, away from any prying eyes that Harry allowed himself to break down, with only his friend as his witness.

* * *

It was Roxy that had told Michelle about her son’s deadly injury. She told him he had been injured in a work accident.

Michelle hadn’t believed her for a minute.

“Who was it then?” she asked her, setting down the cup of tea she had in her hands and looking Roxy right in the eyes. Roxy didn’t even flinch.

“Excuse me?” she said to Michelle.

“I don’t buy the tailor excuse,” Michelle told her. “I won’t press more into it, promise, but I know my son and he did something. I’m guessing that something has to do with him healing another yes?”

“I guess you could say that,” Roxy said. “We aren’t really sure what happened. A colleague had been injured, rather severely, and then he was fine, like nothing had happened. It was like-”

“They switched spots?” Michelle finished for her. Roxy looked surprised at her. “I know, dear. My Eggsy’s always been special, and I don’t mean that in the way a mother talks about her child. That’s been something he’s been able to do for as long as he can remember. Although if memory serves the first time he did anything like that he was around four or five years old.”

Roxy just looked confused and all she could do was motion for Michelle to go on. “He has this… ability I suppose you could call it, he can heal just about anything, cuts, bruises, headaches. But whenever he does this there a blowback to him. He takes on the injury in full.”

In that moment, everything clicked in Roxy’s head. That’s why Harry was well and fine and why Eggsy was now the one dying in a hospital bed.

“He’s not dead yet,” Roxy said.

“I figured that much out on my own,” Michelle sighed. “So are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Who?”

Roxy hesitated. She wanted to tell Michelle, she really did, but at the same time, she had no idea how much she really could say.

“Harry,” Roxy said. “Was actually the one heavily injured. I can only assume that Eggsy healed him. It would make sense.” She paused. “They were very close.” She thought of all the times she had seen Harry and Eggsy together. They were extremely close and it was pretty obvious that they were head over heels in love with each other.

How had Merlin put it? _‘If those two bloody idiots don’t get together when Eggsy wakes up, I’m locking them both in a closet.’_

Yeah, he definitely had to put up with their ridiculous pinning more than she had. Probably because he had to be in the same vicinity of those two more than she had. She watched from afar, he was right in the middle of it.

Michelle just sighed. There was nothing she could do at this point. “Can I see him?” she asked.

“Yes,” Roxy said.

Michelle gathered her purse and asked the neighbor to watch Daisy for a while before leaving with Roxy.

* * *

Harry of course, had been distraught when he found out about Eggsy’s ability. That he never told anyone about. Except apparently, his two friends from his old neighborhood and his mother.

“Well Ryan and Jamal both found out on accident really,” Michelle had said.

But he still hadn’t told Harry. No he apparently waited until he physically couldn’t tell Harry, after saving the man from a coma.

This was all his fault. He was the one that left Eggsy feeling like he had to do something to fix their relationship, or whatever it was, all because Harry lost his temper right before going and getting shot.

“I’m sorry Eggsy,” Harry said, sitting by Eggsy’s bedside about a month after that. He took whatever extra time he could with Eggsy, he couldn’t stand the thought of him laying in that damned hospital bed alone, or worse, him waking up alone and most likely confused and probably regretting his decision to fix Harry’s injury. Not that Harry would blame him. “Just, fuck Eggsy I can’t tell you how fucking sorry I am for all of this.”

“You got nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout,” A new voice broke in and Harry looked up to see Eggsy, looking at him, eyes barely open and a weak smile on his face.

“Eggsy!” Harry was up in a second, his hand went up to gently touch Eggsy’s cheek before hesitating and backing down. “How are you?” he said lamely.

“‘ow the fuck do you think?” Eggsy responded and Harry was sure that if he had the energy for it, Eggsy would probably be rolling his eyes at him.

“I’ll get a nurse,” Harry said instead of responding to Eggsy’s remark. Without another word he got up and went into the hallway to grab a nurse. He came back in a moment, with a nurse rushing in and a doctor soon behind her. Harry stayed off in the corner while the doctor did his job, checking Eggsy over, asking him the usual questions and such. It wasn’t until the doctor left with a ‘get some rest.’ that Harry came back over to the chair where he had been perched before.

Eggsy let out an exhausted sigh.

“Sleep Eggsy,” Harry said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

Harry was indeed there when Eggsy woke up again, this time much more awake than before, it was all very hazy before. As it turned out, real sleep was so much better than coma sleep.

Harry chuckled when he voiced this thought.

“I could have told you that,” he said. _I bet you could have._

Most if the time they talked about how Harry had been doing, Eggsy being sure to tell him that _‘No, Harry this wasn’t your fault.’_ and _‘No, I will never regret healing you.’_ despite the fact that the doctor said he may have permanently lost full mobility of small basic commands of his body.

 _‘We’ll just have to wait and see.’_ the man had said.

If they weren’t talking or visiting with others who stopped by, Merlin and Roxy just being a couple, they sat in comfortable silence, Eggsy usually dozing off and Harry reading a file of some sort or doing paperwork. Eggsy liked these times when Harry looked content to just sit with him and relax.

Alternately, Harry loved these times when he could just watch Eggsy peacefully doze off, despite the rather _unfortunate_ circumstances that lead to this point.

Michelle had visited once or twice, between her nursing classes that she had started soon after Eggsy had gotten them away from Dean and settled somewhere safe.

Harry himself had been thoroughly relieved to hear that Dean was out and far away from Eggsy and his family as he could possibly be. Daisy had smiled at the sight of her brother and proceeded to crawl on top of him to snuggle, despite Michelle’s reprimanding to Daisy to be careful.

The sight of Daisy curled up with her half asleep brother was one of the cutest things Harry had ever seen. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

Michelle had left about an hour later but not before telling Harry to take care of her Eggsy.

Eggsy was released about a month after he woke up, being cleared of any dangers that may have been lurking about after he woke up and for the most part, healed. He was to stay with Harry during afterwards, not that Michelle didn’t want him around, more of Eggsy and Harry insisting that she had enough on her plate without worrying about an injured son.

Daisy was enough to keep her on her toes.

Ok, so maybe Harry had some less-than-pure reasons for wanting to take Eggsy home with him. He just wanted to make sure that Eggsy was well taken care of and honestly, he wanted to keep an eye on his Eggsy himself. Not that he didn’t trust Michelle.

It wasn’t like he was going to jump Eggsy’s bones the minute they got back, he was just released for fuck’s sake.

Michelle had just given him a knowing look and left. If Harry didn’t know better he’d swear he heard her chuckling on her way out.

Eggsy coming back home wasn’t a big affair. Roxy had been kind enough to get some of his clothes from his flat and bring them to Harry’s house, JB in tow because really Eggsy hadn't seen the little pug in forever, Merlin not wanting a dog in Eggsy’s hospital room so soon after getting shot. When Harry was in a coma was one thing, when Eggsy was highly susceptible to infection was another.

But that had passed and the little dog was extremely happy to see him when they got back, Eggsy reaching down to pet the pug then having to call Harry for help getting back up because it became apparent that he was not as strong as he thought he was.

This action had resulted in Eggsy falling right back into Harry’s arms and just plain old giving up.

“Carry me,” he said to Harry who didn’t even insist on Eggsy doing it himself, just hefted him up and carried him to the guest bedroom. It was there that Harry deposited Eggsy onto the bed got up to leave but Eggsy grabbed him hand too quickly.

“Stay?” he asked with a grin. Harry sighed and got onto the bed with Eggsy, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulling him forward until he was nicely curled onto Harry’s side.

Eggsy let out a yawn. Forcing himself up to his elbows he kissed Harry’s cheek. “Love you.”

Harry just looked at him in shock. Surely he didn’t mean that. Eggsy seemed to realize what he had done at the same time it registered in Harry’s mind that Eggsy may feel the same way about him.

Eggsy just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck Harry, ‘m sorry-”

Any of Harry’s previous hesitation died in a moment and he just put his arms around his boy and pulled him forward for a deep, passionate kiss. Eggsy fucking melted right into it.

They only stopped because Eggsy had to take a breath.

“Fuck Harry,” he breathed out. “Anyone ever tell you that you kiss like a nymphomaniac on death row?”

“No one’s ever phrased it quite so poetically,” Harry mused before pulling Eggsy into another kiss, this one not so deep and not so long.

Eggsy hummed contently as he settled down on Harry’s chest. He was still wearing his white undershirt but did manage to get his suit jacket off and put over a chair nicely. He was soft underneath all that clothing.

Eggsy liked it.

And sure there’d be conversations in the morning, many kinks to be worked out. But they’d be fine.

**In that moment, none of that other shit mattered.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: kingsman-of-ages.


End file.
